Feliz Navidad, Hermione
by Dama Felina
Summary: Las mejores navidades son aquellas que pasas con las personas que amas. Ni más ni menos. Relato muy breve de unas navidades con los Potter y los Weasley.


Era 25 de Diciembre.

La casa estaba bellamente decorada con luces y adornos navideños allí donde mirases. Velas aromáticas encendidas despedían un agradable olor a jazmín, suspendidas en el aire. Una mesa alargada en medio del salón llena de turrones, polvorones, diversos aperitivos y cerveza de mantequilla.

Había tanta luz en aquella casa que parecía que el frío difícilmente podría apagar aquello con su tacto gélido. Al contrario, el ambiente era cálido y feliz.

La familia Weasley al completo estaba allí: Ron, casi bebido por una generosa cantidad de cerveza de mantequilla, tenia a una Luna risueña en sus rodillas, riéndose a carcajadas. Ginny y Neville admiraban el árbol de navidad, Fred y George haciendo de las suyas con sus hijos, enseñándoles todo lo que debían saber de una buena broma cuando ingresaran a Hogwarts. Sus esposas los acechaban desde la cocina mientras hablaban entre risitas. Remus y Tonks cogian algo de la mesa con Teddy corriendo por la casa junto con los hijos de los gemelos Weasley.

Hermione estaba apartada del grupo, mirando por una ventana, con una copa de vino.

La calle estaba completamente nevada y hacia un frío terrible.

Su limite empezaba a desmoronarse.

Y no era precisamente por la escena que estaba presenciando en su casa. Amaba y apreciaba a todas esas personas a las que llamaba amigos y familia, pero...

Pero no estaba él.

Un suspiro salió de su entristecido corazón.

Como habría deseado que él estuviera allí. La velada seria muy distinta. Bebió un sorbo del liquido rojo con los dedos temblorosos.

\- Hermione, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Ginny acercándose a ella, preocupada.  
\- No es nada, Gin -susurró la castaña intentando esbozar una sonrisa convincente.  
\- Ven con nosotros. No querrás que se pregunten que le pasa a la anfitriona de la casa, ¿verdad? -le dijo con cariño, oprimiendo su hombro. Observó por la ventana, como ella- él vendrá, ya lo verás.

La mirada de Hermione se volvió sombría pero aceptó a regañadientes, ser guiada por Ginny al salón con los demás.

El tiempo corria entre anécdotas, risas y mucha comida.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta pero nadie se dio cuenta.

La castaña giró la cabeza extrañada. ¿Había sonado la puerta? Quizás eran imaginaciones suyas. Alargó la mano para coger un trozo de mazapán cuando la puerta sonó de nuevo.

Nadie se percató, excepto ella. Se levantó con el corazón martilleando en su pecho. Antes de salir, cogió la bufanda, los guantes y el gorro de lana. Una ráfaga helada sacudió sus cabellos pero allí no había nadie. Miró hacia atrás unos segundos antes de cerrar tras ella. Bajó un par de escalones, asegurándose de estar bien abrigada. El vaho brotaba constantemente de sus labios al respirar.

\- ¿Hola?

De pronto, escuchó el sonido de unos instrumentos en una armonía navideña a varios metros de ella y una silueta se aproximó. Los pasos en la nieve advirtieron de su presencia y Hermione se quedó sin aliento al saber quién era. Las canciones navideñas la acompañaron en el preciso instante en que echó a correr. Se abalanzó sobre él con ímpetu.

\- ¡Por Merlin, estás aqui! -exclamó llena de alegria.  
\- ¡Vaya! -exclamó él con una risa ronca- un poco mas y me habrías tirado al suelo.

Hermione alzó los ojos y su corazón brincó al encontrarse con esos orbes esmeralda que tanto amaba.

\- ¡Eres un exagerado, Harry Potter!  
\- Y tú, una ingenua encantadora que creía que no iba a venir -tocó su nariz- estamos en paz.

Ambos se echaron a reir. Por el rabillo del ojo, los músicos andaban por la calle, tocando alegremente y sin ninguna vergüenza.  
\- ¿Eso lo has traído por mi?  
\- Es una forma de decir que lo siento -murmuró el ojiverde.  
\- Estás mas que perdonado -sonrió cálidamente, conmovida.  
\- Bien, porque me muero por hacer esto.

La meció entre sus brazos y pilló a una sorprendida Hermione cuando se inclinó para besarla. La sorpresa no duró mucho y la castaña se vio envuelta en una espiral de calor indescriptible. Ya no sentía frío ni soledad. Solamente los labios de Harry diciendole "Te amo" sin palabras. No muy lejos de allí, estaban todos sus amigos, riéndose y observando a la pareja de enamorados.

\- Feliz Navidad, Hermione -susurró Harry muy cerca de sus labios.

 **QUE ESTE 2019 SEA MUCHISIMO MEJOR QUE EL 2018. FELICIDADES A TODOS :)**


End file.
